User talk:Highseas7
Welcome Highseas7 Jozu Consider this your first warning. Stop changing Jozu's page. The only admiral he fought cost him his arm. He was able to fight equally against shichibukai. That's how it is, so stop saying it isn't. 03:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) This is your last warning. Stop changing it or I will ban you. 03:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I can ban you because I'm an admin. And true, while this is a site anyone can edit, we don't like people constantly changing the articles to say things people don't agree with. Even if he was distracted, he still lost to Aokiji, while he was able to fight on par with Shichibukai. Also, sign your posts. 03:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Jozu sustained worse injuries in a shorter period fighting Aokiji than Marco did fighting Kizaru. Not only that, but Kizaru was only able to injure Marco because Onigumo caught him in seastone handcuff. Jozu was able to handle his fight with Crocodile much better than with Aokiji. So Marco, facing a vice admiral and admiral did better than Jozu did facing only the admiral, and WB commanders are supposed to be equal in strength. Again, sign your posts. 03:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Either the button up top that says signature, or 4 ~'s. 03:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The fact that he lost his arm means that his power comes from a Paramecia Devil Fruit, so he produces diamond, he does not become it. So it can be frozen. Jozu's arm was only diamond up until half way between his shoulder and neck, which is how it was able to be broken off. As for Mihawk and Shanks, their last battle was before Shanks lost his arm, which was over twelve years ago, before he was even a Yonko. As for being caught off guard, they had time after the initial shock to react to the attacks and couldn't. 03:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter if Jozu is the 3rd division commander or the 13th division commander. All Whitebeard commanders are equal in strength. Paramecia users can also retract what they produce, which seems to be what Jozu does. The point is that Jozu suffered worse injuries than Marco in a shorter amount of time against an opponent of the same level as Marco's. Comparitively, he could not fight equally with an admiral. As for Whitebeard leaving Jozu on his own, everyone makes mistakes. 04:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Jozu produces diamond like Galdino produces wax and Magellan produces poison. He isn't instantly made of diamond. As for Whitebeard making mistakes, he's human, humans make mistakes, enough said. Looking at the two fights experimentally, they had the same control variables and Marco and Jozu were the test variables. Jozu didn't work out in his fight and Marco did. Both fought an admiral, both were distracted, and both were at the same level of fighting strength. Jozu suffered worse injuries than Marco in a shorter amount of time, fighting fewer people. He may have been able to handle himself at first, but on par means both sides emerge with an equal amount of damage or injury. 04:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Because he's a Logia and can recover faster. Jozu took the most damage out of anyone to come out of the war alive. Not too many people looked that roughed up anyway. 04:43, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Again, a lot of people didn't look too beaten up at the end. Also, being a logia has a lot to do with looking beat up or not. Marco can recover from injuries the same way a logia user does. 04:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Marco never was never put out of commission for the duration of the battle. Once Jozu lost his arm, he was down for the count. Marco was never taken out. Both fought an admiral, only one walked off the battlefield, the other one had to be carried of by Blenheim. 04:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) We don't know that. You can only work with the information you're given, otherwise it's speculation. And that information says that Jozu could only fight equally with Shichibukai and got taken down by an admiral. 05:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That's because there really isn't that much room. Yes he was able to handle Aokiji for a couple minutes, but got taken out shortly thereafter. He was the only serious injury of the whitebeard pirates. If Marco were wasted by Kizaru in the first few minutes of their fight then his page wouldn't say that he could fight on par with an admiral. Kizaru and Marco could both walk away from their fight. Jozu could walk away from his skirmishes with Crocodile and Doflamingo, lost a limb after a short fight with Aokiji. 05:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) And sign your posts. 05:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Even if I do, someone else will change it since he got trounced by an admiral compared to Marco and Vista who both walked away from fights with admirals. And sign your posts. 05:26, July 4, 2011 (UTC) In case you forgot, I wasn't the only one who undid the edit. You're also not the first person to try and do it, just the first one to actually debate it. So it's been that way for a while, despite attempts to change it. 05:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That was maybe two random IPs almost a year ago, spread apart from each other. They were the only ones to try and change it, and it was reverted just like this. 05:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) The community at large basically shares the same view as me, which is why no one changed it. Personally, I wouldn't, but I can't stop you so do whatever. 06:05, July 4, 2011 (UTC)